Forced
by MBSAVfan1
Summary: Misery. That was what he fed on. Fear, hopelessness; he basked in that. But all the same, he was lonely. And that was why he needed someone. Someone special... She never expected to be ripped away from her family. Stolen. Taken. Forced into a marriage she wanted nothing to do with. Will they be able to rescue her- before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I'm back. Again. I know, I know. Update your other stuff MBSAVfan1! I know, I'm awful, but I just couldn't resist.**

She didn't expect to die that day. It was a normal day on 'his' island, everyone working their hardest, flinching at the slightest noise, and watching with pitiful eyes as a handful of unfortunate creatures were called directly to _his_ headquarters to be… well no one really knew what happened to _those _ones. It wasn't really for certain if they were killed, or tortured, or eaten, or made dance for amusement, but no-one knew. Because they never returned. Ever. But alas, what could one expect?

Their overlord was all powerful, and used his power to the fullest. Some might even say he abused it. They wouldn't be lying. There were some that were stronger than him, bigger, but none dared to challenge him. Not with his powers. No one really knew _what_ their ruler was, only those closest to him, working by his side. And they usually vanished after a month or two anyway. They lasted longer than most, but still.

She herself had never seen him, only one single glimpse long ago, only getting a split second look at his glowing red eyes. She remembered that night, the glowing red eyes on the horizon, the evil, taunting laughter…

He was astoundingly tall, nearly ten feet. He sometimes had fangs and claws, sometimes he took on the form of an ordinary mortal. Always the same species, always looking the same. It was rumored that he was carnivorous. It was also rumored that he had magic powers. She was no skeptic, she'd seen them with her own eyes. He'd set fire to the area all around her and other helpless animals, laughing at their suffering, some choking on the smoke, some dying from sheer terror, some being eaten by the flames. Sometimes she wondered if she was _really_ lucky she had lived through the incident.

She sighed and tenderly took a split second break, pausing to wipe her brow and stretch her heavy limbs. They felt like lead, numb and cold and weighing about a thousand pounds. She was one of the unlucky souls that was given the job of sorting through the jewels brought in from the east side of the island. Every type imaginable, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, even the rare, exotic zircon. Her job was to sort them all, put the different jewels in different piles, of their own, to be sent to be cut and polished, throw the occasional useless rock into the sea. It may have sounded easy enough, but the rocks weighed from ten to seventy pounds each, usually on the heavier side. She sighed and was about to turn back to her work, when a commanding voice called out "You."

Everyone froze.

It was a panther. He was all black with the darkest of brown spots, and deep pools for eyes, resembling mini black holes, identical in color and just as cold. And worst of all? They were right on _her_.

She squeaked slightly and looked at him, eyes darting around. Everyone else was huddled close to the ground, trying to hide behind their rock piles, shaking in fear. A bird off to her left collapsed. "Y-Yes sir?"

His smile was gruesomely happy, like he _enjoyed_ delivering her summon to her demise. "Your Overlord wishes to speak with you."

The tiny possum whimpered, but knew better than to speak her mind. This predatory cat would surely chomp her in half if she refused to go. So, gathering a teeny tiny spark of courage necessary to speak, she squeaked out "Y-Y-Yes sir."

"Good." His smile dropped, revealing a threatening sneer. "Now get moving."

She didn't get a chance to answer as he turned and sprinted off, her scrambling after him.

The young girl whimpered as she followed the panther through the dank, wet cave tunnel. It was narrow, his sides nearly brushing the sides, but the girl, being so small, didn't mind the size. It was dripping, stalagmites and stalactites rising from the floor and reaching down from the ceiling, dripping water off the overhead teeth. She was lucky she wasn't clumsy like her long deceased sister; she would've impaled herself long ago.

A drop of water plipped down onto her head, and she nearly jumped out of her skin, trying to stifle her scream. She'd always been jumpy like that. The panther whipped around and gave her a warning glare, shoving his fangs in her face, snarling "Can it pipsqueak." She could only nod in terror.

By the time they made it to their destination, she felt hopelessly lost. They'd gone through so many twists and turns, ups and downs, she didn't know how her escort _wasn't_ hopelessly lost. They arrived at a large entrance to what looked like a cave, judging by how tall it was. Nearly twelve feet up, eight across. A huge boulder blocked the entrance.

"Get ready to duck." His voice was cold and emotionless, but she didn't get his message.

"_Huh_?"

But he wasn't listening. Instead, he rose a paw and pounded on the boulder three time. A slight humming sound reached her ears, and she noticed curiously that the panther leapt to the side, diving to the ground, covering his head. Then the boulder exploded.

It was completely obliterated in an instant. With a flash of light and an earth shattering boom, the huge rock broke into thousands of pieces, dust flying into the air. And she got the full brunt of it. The little mammal was thrown back, dust entering her lungs as she gasped, winded.

As she was coughing and the dust was clearing, something harshly grabbed her around her underweight middle and dragged her to her feet. "Get up and get moving." She was shoved roughly forward.

When her vision cleared, she instantly wished it was blurry from the dust again. She was in the biggest cave she'd ever seen. A hole was cut in the ceiling again, letting light spill in from… somewhere. She didn't know where it could be coming from; their island never had any sun. Their overlord always made sure it was cloudy and rainy, making his subjects as miserable as possible.

At least, that was the story.

Anyway. All around were bones. Everywhere. Thankfully they didn't seem fresh, but she could feel bile rise in her throat all the same. She swallowed it down.

At the far end was _him_. Again, all she could see were his glowing red yes, his body shrouded in shadows. If she squinted, she could just see the tips of longs claws clutching the armrests. He was high above the ground, resting on a thrown of bones, built to perfection. Surrounding his perch was every jewel imaginable, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, mounds and mounds, rising twenty feet off the ground. It was beautiful and gruesome at the same time, the skulls lines proudly on the far wall grinning creepily at her. She shuddered. _The throne room_.

"M-M-My Lord?" she managed to get out, throwing herself to her knees, bending over so her nose was practical touching the dusty floor, hands folded and held over her head in a begging manner. "You summoned me?"

"Yes." His voice made her shudder. Like metal on stone. It was low and whispery, and air of power to it, and cold as ice. And pure evil. "Tell me" in a flash of movement he leapt down from his perch, landing firmly on the floor, so hard they cracked under his feet. She didn't dare lift her head. "You sort my gems, mm?"

"Y-Yes sir…"

"Well" she heard his footsteps approaching. For a moment she could sense his presence before her, before he grew impatient and grabbed her by the arm, hauling her up to eye level so he could glare at her. His eyes were like twin rubies. "I need a new type of gem found. Something special."

"Why?"

That was her fatal mistake.

With a roar unlike anything she'd heard, blood curdling and made of pure horror, he grabbed her throat. He held up his other hand threateningly, claws arched, and it suddenly blazed blue, enveloped in blue flame. She knew he was controlling it. She could have sworn she heard the panther, back at the entrance, whimper. "Let this be a lesson to you, _little one_." He spat, grinning maliciously. "_Never _question those that have the power to kill you." And with one fluid motion, he swept his other hand at her, his palm landing on her face, fingers fastening around her head. She was enveloped in the magic fire, leaving nothing but a scream in the air.

He tossed the skeleton aside, into a pile, making a clanking sound. He turned to face his recently found second in command. He'd lasted longer than most, a whole week. He hadn't invoked his wrath quite yet. "You."

He tried not to look like a scared little kitten. "M-Me sir?"

"No, the diamonds. Of course you, you idiot!"

He gulped. "Yes then, Lord Zalim?"

"I'm putting you in charge of a quest."

"What will we be going for, sir?"

His smile was cruel. "A girl. I need a bride."

**Well? Yeah, I know, I'm awful. But… I dunno. I just got inspiration and… yeah. Don't worry, my other stories are being worked on. Except Survival at Sea. I just **_**can't **_**get the dino world trip right! Suggestions? They're very welcome? Oh, and review!**

**Extra points to whoever can guess what Zalim's name means! And no using Google Translate! That's cheating! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, next chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**I don't own Ice Age.**

The panther second in command tried not to show his fear as Zalim paced back and forth before him, little patches of ice being left behind wherever his feet touched. He was _that_ powerful. His ability and strength were implied simply by his looks.

In his form now, he looked like a monster of sorts, the types children saw in their nightmares, the types that adults told in horror stories, said to drink blood or eat brains. He walked around on his two back legs, arms flinging around. He stood at about ten feet. His body was furred, like most ice age creatures, though slicked down and slimy, dripping acidic goo that sizzled on the floor, burning inch deep holes wherever they touched. It was a dark green, with the occasional patch of inky black. His face resembled a human, furred of course, if not for the large pair of fangs protruding from his bottom row of teeth, sticking upward, terribly sharp and jagged. His hands were humanoid also, though with three inch claws instead of regular nails, webs between the fingers.

"-must be perfect." He tuned back in the rant before he was noticed and was stripped of his hide, literally. "Strong, graceful, and as beautiful as the gems I'll have for her." He paused and stared up at the sunlight that only _he_ was privileged, flowing through the hole in the ceiling. "She must be everything. A warrior. Strong, beautiful, a love for power. She must be fit to rule by my side, with an iron fist! She must be fit to be a queen."

"Yes sir, of course! Perfect! Only the best for you!"

He turned to him and shrank into a less monstrous form, his mortal one, holding up a fist of blue fire. "Shut up." He growled. "Before you annoy me."

"Yes sir."

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" he exploded, hurling the ball of destructive flame at him. The predator leapt away, the fireball just barely missing him, instead hitting a pile of bones, sending them all flying, clattering to the ground, making quite a mess. For a moment the magical being panted in pure rage, temper flaring up, gathering more fire… then clenching his fist to extinguish them. "I don't have time for this." He muttered, putting a hand to his head, his fingertips glowing, soothing the headache forming. He thrust out his hand toward the door. "Go. And summon the finest jewel crafter." The panther didn't even respond. He didn't want to test his luck any more than he already had. He scampered out, eyes still popping wide from his near death experience. Cold fear coursed through him, because he knew next time, Zalim _wouldn't_ miss.

…

Zalim was sitting on his throne again when the jewel crafter arrived. He'd never met her before- he didn't have time to mingle with his… _employees_- and was surprised at how _small_ she was. Tiny, not even six inches tall. "_You_ are the best jewel crafter?"

"Yes sir." Her voice was high, not annoyingly so, but his sensitive ears didn't like it. She bowed down, getting on her knees, head bowed, hands folded. "You summoned me, Milord?"

"Yes." He sat up a little straighter, leaning into the light so he could see her better. She was entirely in the column of light, and he had no doubt it was on purpose. All of his little subjects just _loved_ light. Exactly why he took it away. "Well. I have an assignment for you."

"…My Lord?"

"You are the best jewel crafter, correct?"

"Y… Yes?"

"Well then. I need new jewelry made. The finest. Necklaces, rings, bracelets, crowns, everything. Nothing short of diamonds and gold. And" he jumped down in front of her, and she watched in awe as ice spread to nearly her hands. "A special jewel. Something new. Something as beautiful as the one wearing it."

"But where will I-"

"That is of no importance to me. I don't care how you do it, but I want something special featured in _every_ _one___of those new accessories. I need an infinite amount. They must never run out."

"L-Lord Zalim, with a-all due resp- spect and more… _new_ gem? But every one on this island is harvested daily."

"I DON'T CARE!" he boomed, slamming one fist down right by her head, the stone floor cracking. "You _will_ bring me new wonders of jewelry, fit for royalty! Better than royalty! I will accept only better than your best!"

"Y-Yes Milord." She squeaked out. "Better than royalty, of course! Anything you say."

"Oh, and one more thing." He added. "They must be done in five days time."

"_Five days_?!" she shrieked in horror. She would be lucky to get ten necklaces done in five days, let alone an infinite amount. And take a few days off to travel to the east side of the island to see about new jewels! "B-But My Lord-"

He grabbed her by the neck, bringing her threateningly close, so his ruby eyes were glaring into hers. Just because they didn't glow in his mortal form didn't mean they were any less terrorizing. "What was that, little one? Is that _defiance_ I heard?" he held up one finger, blue fire lighting the top like a candle. "You know what happens to those who defy me, don't you?"

"Y-Y-Yes Milord." She managed to choke out.

"_Good_." He threw her down. "Now _**GO**_!" she scurried away, clutching her neck.

"…Sir?" Claw knew Zalim was especially irritable and snappy right after a burst of rage like that, so he chose his words extremely carefully. "Why only five days? Must it be rushed?"

"_Yes_." He hissed. "Yes it must." He gave him a wolfish grin that made Claw's throat tighten. "Because in five days, I expect you back here with the perfect girl." He grabbed him by the scruff and shoved his face into his, flashing his fangs. "_Or else your skin pays the price_. Got it?"

He nodded the best he could. "_Good_."

"I will conjure a ship for travel. It will appear at the North Shore beach in five minutes sharp. I expect you off by then." He released him and headed back to his throne, picking up a triangle shaped aquamarine, tossing the half pound gem up and down in his palm admiringly. Leaping back to his throne, he glared at the panther. "Why are you still here? GO!"

…

The panther, Claw, strode through the small, damp tunnels. He still didn't know how he remembered the way. Actually, he didn't. It was his keen sense of smell that got him around. He just hoped that never failed him. If it did… well, he knew what happened to those who lost their way in the endless tunnels. Every now and then you'd pass a skeleton, a poor soul who got lost in here and starved to death and rotted away as a sort of gruesome reminder to _always_ be careful.

He found the small living quarters for the few workers in Lord Zalim's 'lair'. It was a bit crowded, but it was much better than what the sorry slaves in the villages had. He had his own second in command, and immediate people to carry out orders. He called for attention, calling forward his lieutenant and three others that made up his group. They often prowled the city, enforcing their rulers ways, making sure everyone was working past their limits. Zalim's orders.

"My fellow subjects." He addressed everyone. "We have a new assignment from Lord Zalim himself." Nervous, anxious murmurs rippled through the small crowd of seven, not counting the team by his side. "He has decided to marry. We have been given the duty of retrieving a perfect bride. If we fail… well, you all know what happens then." Several shudders. "We have been given a short five days to find the perfect one. She must have a warrior's spirit, and be more beautiful than any jewel or precious gem." He noticed his explanation was starting to sound like a pep talk/speech. Why not use that, he figured. "We must find our future queen!" cheers went up all around. "To the beach!"

…

Zalim was true to his word. A ship of ice waited for them at the North Shore beach. The quintet boarded via the gangplank laid out for them. As soon as the last one stepped onto the deck, it vanished into thin air. Ah, Lord Zalim must have been watching them through one of those magic smoke screens he sometimes brought up when he didn't want to go down to the villages himself yet wished to see what was going on.

Claw looked at the four he had brought, two on either side, watching as they drifted away, the ship obviously having been charmed to steer itself, the others waving goodbye. He wondered if, when they returned, they'd live. It was a lot to cover in five days. Find the perfect female to please their temperamental, picky, and highly explosive overlord, probably have to kidnap her against her will, then force her into marriage. Of course, the last part Zalim would handle, but still. He wondered if they'd ever find her.

Good looks, combat skills? Tough, with a warrior's spirit, but having a pretty face as well? Was that even possible? He wasn't sure. But he was sure that he _hoped_ it was possible. If not… well, he didn't want to suffer the same fate of so many before him. Like that possum earlier that morning. He'd seen plenty of deaths just like that in the short two weeks he'd worked as Zalim's second in command, far more than fourteen. He was lucky to see less than five a day.

He wondered, even if the perfect future queen _was_ out there, would they find her in time? Five days wasn't enough time to search the whole world, not even a good portion of it. If they found her, it would be merely by chance an infinite amount of pure _luck_ that found her. He severely doubted they would.

"Oh… I hope we do." He glanced over his shoulder at his soft, smooth pelt. "For your sake."

**Ya like it? **_**Please**_** review, even if ya didn't (if that's the case, please be gentle)! Feedback really helps!**


	3. Chapter 3

The head jewel crafter, a young rabbit that was far too thin and frail, was panicking. She didn't have a name, her mother died before she could name her, and there was really no point in it. So she had no name.

She'd spent the last two days straight walking. Not a blink of sleep. She hadn't even laid down, hadn't rested for even a moment. Just kept walking. She had to. If she didn't find some kind of new treasure to please Lord Zalim's bride, well… he'd hunt her down and she'd die a painful death. She knew it. She hoped his bride was someone nice, or at least halfway decent. Then maybe she'd say she was happy with her gifts, and she'd be spared. It all depended on what she would say. It could the most beautiful, perfect, astounding jewelry in the world, ever to be crafted, but if Zalim's wife wasn't pleased with it, she'd be killed without a second thought.

She'd been walking for two days, and still had found nothing special. She hoped she got to the Crystal Caverns soon, or… she didn't even want to think about it. Not to mention she'd have to mine for who knew how long to find a new type a jewel. She was _sure_ every type on the island was harvested for Lord Zalim, but she had to try. She wasn't just going to around and wait for him to kill her. She was at least going to _try_ to save herself.

She went over all the different types of precious gems there. Amethysts, rubies, emeralds, zircons, sapphires, diamonds, gold and silver, and more. She worked with all of them. Polishing, shining, cutting them to perfection, hoping they pleased Zalim. She wondered what the new gem, if found, would look like, and what the best way to perfect it was. Would it look best cut into a triangle, or a square, or a circular orb? What color would it be? Should she set it in gold or silver? What would please the new queen when she arrived?

She sighed, squinting into the distance as, suddenly, a black smudge appeared on the horizon. Was that… yes! It must be! The Crystal caverns! "I made it…"she breathed in relief. "I actually made it." With a spurt of glee, she started to run, as fast as her legs could carry her. Maybe she'd live after all!

…

"Wow…" the tiny mammal whimpered in awe. She'd made it. The Caverns. Where to start? For a while she could only drift around in awe, looking at all the raw gems, not polished or cut, but having a wild, natural beauty to them, glimmering like stars despite the dim light. She drifted by aquamarines, pearls, topaz, a rainbow gem she'd never seen-

-Wait. _What_?!

She jumped back and gaped in awe at the crevice. If you weren't at her tiny eye level, you'd never even _see_ the crack. She got on her knees for a better look. Sure enough, deep inside the crevice, hidden by two small boulders tented over it, was a white jewel of sorts. Every time she blinked or moved, it shone a different array of colors, ever changing! And, along the sides, rainbow ones, dyed every color imaginable! "Oh my…" these were the ones. They had to be. For all the years she'd worked under Zalim's rule, she had _never_ seen such a beautiful gem. None like them! Not one! If this didn't please Lord Zalim, nothing would.

She got right to work with her tiny, crudely crafted pick, working away the plain, rocky outer shell, before she could reach her arm in, chopping away at the stone. She only had a small leaf sack with her, to bring back the new gems she had found, so she could send regular workers to gather them. Usually those that harvested the jewels were large, strong predators, leopards, tigers, wolves. Not tiny rabbits that were underfed and had very brittle bones. But she'd have to make do. She stuck her tiny pick into the dirt to mark her place, so when the regular harvesters came for the special gems, they'd be able to find them easier.

She made sure to grab as many as she could of both kinds, stuffing them into her sack until she was sure if she put one more in it would burst. She then heaved it over her shoulder, and began the long, _long_ journey home. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her- though because she was weak and underfed, she couldn't go as fast as most rabbits. At a decent pace, but not nearly as fast as most rabbits, lucky rabbits, that lived far away from here and knew nothing of Lord Zalim's rule. She hoped they were lucky enough to _always_ remain this oblivious.

She could only hope she'd make it in time.

…

The sun was setting when she returned to her village. You couldn't really tell, as there was no _visible_ sun _to_ set. You could only tell because the gray clouds were slowly turning darker gray to black. Waiting there was a wolf, gray fur with black markings down her back, her eyes midnight blue. She stood there with a stony expression, observing her as she approached.

Skidding to a halt, the tiny rabbit nearly tripped, falling forward at an alarming rate. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to hit the ground, when something shot out and caught her. Something soft stopped her fall, gently setting the bunny back on her feet. The wolf stared at her for a moment, mild humor dancing in her eyes, and the jewel crafter was tempted to smile. Then the wolf spoke. "Zalim awaits to see your find." All sense of gratefulness dropped, replaced by cold fear. Oh _no_…

…

Zalim was in the throne room, per usual, when the jewel crafter arrived with her small pouch of gems. She knocked on the boulder that sealed the entrance nervously, twitching, thoughts flying a million miles a minute. '_What if he is displeased_?' she fretted. _'What if I do not have enough? What if_-_'_

The boulder rumbled for a moment before splitting violently in half, causing the ceiling to rumbled. Then they both caved inwards being sucked into the room. The rabbit was as well. She was dropped right in front of him, standing in the middle of the room. He waved a hand, and several bone and skull torches lit themselves around the room. He bent down to her level, so he was staring into her eyes. She was glad he was in his mortal form; had he been in his monstrous one, she was sure her heart would burst. His ruby eyes bore into her brown ones as she scrambled to bow respectfully, having landed unceremoniously face-first on the floor.

"I'm waiting." His voice was cold, but soft. Not necessarily threatening, but it still sent shivers down her delicate spine.

"L-Lord Zalim" she began, untying the strong on the top of her bag. "I- I present th-these new jewels. I hope they will p-please my queen when she arrives." And she emptied the pouch at his feet.

She heard a sharp intake of breath, and she could see him rise up. After a moment of dazed breaths, she dared to look up.

Her overlord's expression was dazed and disbelieving. The jewels reflected in his unfocused eyes, his amazement shining in them. He swooped down again and took one in his palm, running his thumb over the smooth rainbow jewel. "In the name of… _what_ are these?"

"I- I don't know, Lord Zalim." She squeaked out. She didn't know if this reaction was positive or negative. You just couldn't tell with Zalim. "I- I just discovered them today."

"Do you have a name for them?"

"…Milord?"

"Have they been named?" he asked again. She as amazed at his apparent patience- although this conversation hadn't lasted for even a moment, his temper hadn't flared, even at her question.

"N-No sir. I thought you should have the choice." She couldn't help shrieking when suddenly his paw was suddenly coming towards her. She flinched and squeezed her eyes shut, prepared for her demise.

She was suddenly lifted off the ground. She found herself face to face with their ruler, his eyes locked on hers. "Little one" his voice was just the tiniest bit warmer than it's usual cold cruelty. Not by any means _nice_, but a bit more pleasant. Just a bit. "Have you a name?"

She laid a hesitant hand on her chest. "M… Me sir?" he nodded. "No, Lord Zalim, I don't."

"Well then." He held up the gem in his hand. "You and this jewel will share a name." he summoned the others into his hand. "I will call you all Opal." He dropped her back to the ground, and she managed only to stumble, and not fall. "Do you accept?"

She knew better than to protest. "I… I would be honored." She bowed again.

"Good." His voice turned icier again. "Off with you then. I expect these polished and cut to perfection by the time I retire to bed."

"Yes Milord." She scrambled to put them all back in her bag. As she ran back to her workshop, the newly named rabbit felt an unfamiliar sensation spread through her. _Happiness_. Lord Zalim would be _furious_ if he ever found out, but he'd done the very opposite of what he strived to do. He'd made her happy. As she realized this, for the first time in many, _many_ years, Opal smiled.

**That's a wrap. What'dja think? Good, bad? Halfway decent? Please review! Yeah, I just **_**had**_** to give her a name, as she's fairly important in the story.**

**And when I say opals, I mean like **_**these**_**: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS0_krB4H7pxrfbORoqbbyIVLsuq5AvOT2u9ZxP5D eVGKOfPVWxjw**

** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRvye4Ev3i1CJxz8EUU5k3lZEViLv-30uqjk8auR2 4tMiqDluev**

**Just thought I'd out that out there, so ya'll can kinda have a visual of these beautiful new jewels she found. Just thought I'd put that up there.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Yay!**

**I don't own Ice Age!**

**Enjoy!**

**If ya'll are interested, I think next chapter I'll reveal who the new bride is… or at least narrow it down to two. I know my only reviewer so far is looking forward to that…**

Opal, after five hours of restless work, was finally done. She'd been carefully carving away all of the new gems, putting them into every shape. Simply because Zalim had showed her just the _tiniest_ spark of subconscious kindness by letting her live, did not mean he would accept anything but her best. Better than her best, in his words. She wasn't sure how she felt about his sparing her; she'd _never_ heard of anyone being called to Lord Zalim's lair and coming out alive. Coming out at all, actually.

She'd cut the jewels into every shape; triangles, squares, diamonds, orbs, but her favorite was the oval. For some reason, the opals just looked… _right_ cut like that. But it was Lord Zalim's bride to decide.

Her wolf escort from before stood in the corner of her cave of work, watching with an emotionless face. She'd barely said a word, only her name, and Opal's new orders. Once the jewels were finished, she was to bring them to Zalim for approval. Putting the brush aside, she observed the final jewel. It's polish was quickly drying, shining extravagantly even in the dim light of her small candle. "There…" she turned to Midnight. "They're finished."

Midnight spoke for the second time. "We'll let our Lord Zalim be the judge of that."

…

The ruler of the island was just beginning his evening meal when he sensed a new presence enter his lair. It must be Opal, he determined, back with her gems. He grinned to himself and waved a hand through the air. His silver plate and golden goblet filled themselves, and he reclined back in his diamond studded chair. Being an all powerful overlord with magic abilities _did_ have it's perks.

His magically enhanced sense of hearing detected Opal and Midnight's footsteps approaching the dining cave, so, just as they stood in the door way, he said "Enter." He heard them each take a single step forward, and he thrust out a hand, not turning to see them. "No. _Only_ the rabbit. Midnight, tend your evening duties."

"Yes Lord Zalim." And the predator was gone.

Opal swallowed thickly as she slowly walked into the dining room. It was lit by torches, casting shadows everywhere. She stopped at the base of his throne shaped golden chair, where she kneeled respectfully. "Lord Zalim."

"Young Opal." She was jerked into the air, and she saw his finger flick, sending her down onto the table beside his cup. It was as big as she was. Bigger even. "Well. Show me what you have done."

"Y-Yes sir, of course!" she carefully pulled the jewels out, one at a time, placing them down gently as not to scratch or scrape them. When she was finished, she bowed and awaited his response. "D- Do they please you, Milord?"

"They are sufficient." He fingered one triangular one admiringly. "They will do. Gold or silver?"

"My Lord?"

He sighed in exasperation, grinding his teeth. He still had plans for her; he couldn't incinerate her yet. "Do you plan to set them in gold or silver?"

"B-Both, I would think…" she responded meekly. "When my queen arrives, I will let her decide which to continue making."

"Mmm…" he fingered one cut onto an orb. "Child, I have a proposition for you."

Opal gulped. That couldn't be good. "Y-Yes sir?" she squeaked faintly.

"My wife's room is being designed this very moment. Would _you_" his ruby eyes flitted down to her. "See to it everything goes just as planned? I want her to have the most well furnished room possible. She must be comfortable."

"M… _Me_, Lord Zalim?"

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"N-No sir."

"Then yes, _you_." He waved a hand horizontally in front of them, and a magic smokescreen appeared. It showed two images. The one at left showed a cave somewhere off in the mountain that had been carved and hollowed out for Zalim's lair. The walls were being scrubbed at by some creature she couldn't make out, leaving a glittery residue behind, so it shimmered prettily. There was a large wooden structure off to the left, a hollow rectangular base, with four large pillars rising from each corner. Hanging above was a canopy of leaves, all stitched together, flowers woven in. The bottom was filled to the brim with cotton, and right beside their was one of those… weaving things. She couldn't remember what they were called… but at it sat a possum, her hands moving swiftly about the device, weaving what looked like silk. Ah… preparations for the queen's room.

The right image was entirely different. The walls were done, glittery and strung with every flower imaginable. The bed was finished, the sheets silk and the blanket looked like some kind of fur, dyed a gentle pink. The pillows were similar, though they were pastel purple. There was a window on the back wall, sunshine –blessed _sunshine_- shining in, lighting the whole room cheerfully. Vines of honeysuckle grew around the windows edges. Right before the door was a rug, woven of dyed silk. In every corner there was a pile of assorted gem, every kind she'd ever seen. Even opals.

"I want her room as luxurious as possible. Better than this image here." He swiped a hand through them both, and they vanished. "Do you accept?"

"B-But, Lord Zalim-"

He slammed a fist down. "DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!"

"Y-Y-Yes sir." She squeaked out, terrified.

"I can assign someone else to complete the jewels. I want _you_ designing her room. _Am I clear_?" his left hand, furthest from her, lit ablaze with those awful blue flames.

"Yes Lord Zalim! P-Perfectly clear! I'll have it the best room ever to be designed."

"Good…" he picked up his golden goblet and sipped his red drink. It was a bit tart and tangy… just the way he _didn't_ like it. Frowning, he summoned more fire, and snapped his fingers. An agonizing scream echoed through the whole mountain. The cook had just died a painful death. You'd think the staff would learn. He wanted one thing, but sometimes asked for another, just to test them. It was quite enjoyable.

His eyes snapped back to Opal. "Why are you still here? _GO_!"

She squeaked and hopped off the table, scurrying clumsily to the door. However, before she could go, her stomach growled. She winced and grabbed it, a sudden pain shooting through it. Zalim turned his head. The ruler of the island sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Summoning a small fruit into his hand, he tossed the kiwi at her. It rolled right into her feet. "That should be efficient. Now get to work!"

For the second time that day, Opal smiled.

**I just can't help being nice to her! She's growing on me! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! I'm back, miss me? I decided to post so early cuz I already had this done and my guinea pigs got me up for water, and we're going to be away from the house, so I figured, since I'm up anyway, why not? Hope you enjoy! The mystery girl is finally revealed!**

Sunspot knocked softly on the door of the holding cell. A very well furnished, comfortable, and totally luxurious cell, but still. Actually, it was more like a cabin, but still. They had the door locked and barred- the girl was a feisty one.

She and her gang of pirates had put up a good fight, making the young leopard glad that Zalim had charmed their ship; it couldn't be damaged, and anyone they willed couldn't come aboard. Claw had laid eyes on the two females, before zeroing in on _her_. Just one look, and he could tell- she was the one. She was beautiful, and judging solely on her proud stature she was a great warrior. She looked just as fearless as the other young woman, but something about her stood out.

After a long two hour battle going back and forth between the two groups, she and Lilith, another black panther, managed to grab the girl at Claw's orders. The other pirates looked outraged, but Zalim's magic kept them from getting her… or following them. She'd smirked and waved sarcastically at all of them, especially that awful little rabbit. He'd practically taken out her eye with a nice scratch across it with his little bone knife. She'd held ice to it for a couple hours before having Lilith help her tie a, what she _hoped_ was temporary, seaweed eye patch over it, to prevent infection. Having air rush into it burned.

The kidnapped girl had barely said a word since she arrived. She'd been sulking in her cabin all this time, and refused to engage in communication. She rejected their food offerings, but Sunspot kept trying. If they arrived and Zalim found his bride-to-be half starved… well, she didn't want to be turned into a fur coat for either of the rulers to wear. She didn't doubt he could do that.

"M'lady." The leopard called softly, knocking again, watching as a portion of the ice disappeared. "Your morning meal has been prepared."

She simply huffed and turned away from her. "Not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in three days!" Sunspot exclaimed. "You must eat something! This isn't healthy."

"Whaddo you care?" she snapped bitterly. "You kidnap me and throw me into some cell and then you turn around and try to tell me that you care about my _health_?" she whirled on her, her sharp, intense eyes glaring into her orange-brown ones. "Do yourself a fever and step off. I don't need your help."

"Alright. I'll leave you to be." All the same, she nudged the gold platter forward, an assortment of fruits, vegetables, and finely cooked meats, as they weren't sure what she was accustomed to. There was plenty of fruit on that ship, they observed, but who knew? Maybe she had a taste for meat like her future husband; you could never tell with people. You learned that pretty quickly while living on Zalim's island. "I'd eat soon. Chicken isn't very good cold."

"Get lost!"

…

"Ok…" Opal looked over the plans Zalim had given her, and then at the room. Everything looked just as it had in his image to nights before. The bed was finished, the cotton making the matress confined with leather. The silken sheets were woven, smooth, and flawless. The blanket was fur (Opal _really_ hoped it was artificial), dyed pastel pink. The cotton pillows had their smooth leathers cases, a smooth, comforting purple. The bedframe was carved with many intricate designs, everywhere you glanced. The canopy above was vines and flowers, and her walk-in window seat smelled beautifully of the honeysuckle framing the window. The walls were enchanted, she'd been informed, to change color to whatever the queen wished when she arrived.

Speaking of which, today was the day. She'd caught a glimpse of her jewelry as it was brought in, chests and chests of it being lined against all the walls. Zalim had devoted an entire room just for her jewelry and gems, piles and piles going all the way to the ceiling. All of those her jewels and accessories. Zalim must have been in a _really_ good mood, because he actually _let the sun shine_. That's right, not a cloud in the sky, a perfect, serene blue with a golden ball of pure cheer hovering high above. Opal was a bit disappointed she had to be inside to work all day and miss it, but she supposed it was good enough to just get a _glimpse_ of the lovely light whenever she passed a window.

She fingered her latest jewel creation. She'd stayed up all night crafting it. She could only hope Zalim's bride approved. She set it aside, on the wooden bedside table. "Nothing else needs done… it looks perfect."

"I hope so…" she heard one of the maids mutter somewhere off to her left, scrubbing at a single speck of… stained something-or other on the floor.

Suddenly, her lookout for their arrival, shrieked, whether in surprise or fear. "They're here!" the little hummingbird proceeded to faint. As soon as Opal heard, she tore out of there. She'd been asked by Zalim to escort her about when she arrived, show her to her bedroom and help her get settled. She couldn't be late! Just because Zalim was in a good mood today didn't mean he wouldn't obliterate her if she didn't fulfill her duties.

…

Opal couldn't help feeling a bit intimidated. She was _tall_. Well, everyone seemed tall to her, being only six inches high, but still! Maybe it was being nervous about meeting someone new… she got like this a lot around new people. Yes, that must be it!

"Um… Milady?"

Her eyes flitted down to her, and she crouched to her level. "And you are?"

"My name is Opal." She answered respectfully, bowing. "I have been assigned to escort you to your new home." She was clearly confused, Opal could tell from her expression. "Was the reason you are here not explained?"

"Nope." Her tone was blunt and unimpressed.

"Well…" she wasn't really sure how to respond, so instead she said "Come then. I will show you to your bedroom."

She had no choice but to follow, being flanked by five predators that didn't seem friendly. She wasn't scared, but at the same time, she wasn't stupid. She knew if she tried to fight her way out of this, like she was raised to do, she'd be easily defeated. She was outnumbered. so she followed her escort.

…

"And this is your bedroom." She was only half listening, caught up in her own thoughts. "Milady?"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her daze. "What? Didja say somethin pipsqueak?"

"Yes. Welcome to your room." She let her take it all in, gasping. The she-pirate couldn't help but gawk- it was all so beautiful. Living life as a pirate, her life was fairly simple, trained to survive in the harshest conditions. She wasn't used to this luxury, but she sure wasn't complaining. Against her will, she had to admit "Dang, this is _nice_."

"Only the finest for our future queen." Opal said with a bow. "Milady, if I may ask your name?"

"Hm?" she was too busy admiring a handful of small emeralds on her side table to pay much attention.

"May I ask your name?" the rabbit repeated politely.

"Raz." She said. "My name is Raz."

**There ya go! There, the secret's out! Say hello to the soon-to-be, finally revealed bride! Expecting it? Not? Kayla, were you right? Please review!**

**I feel like I didn't put enough in this, but… well, that's all there is for this scene. Sorry I didn't put in an actual battle scene- I'm no good at those. ); Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaack! Didja miss me? Or at least my stories? Anyone?**

…**Anywho, I experienced a teeny bit of writer's block, but I think I've finally come up with something decent.**

"-have been chosen." Opal finished. "Have you any questions milady?"

Raz was frozen. "M-M- _Marriage_?" she managed to sputter out through her shock. She was being forced to wed someone cruel, iron fisted, black hearted? Someone with no sense of mercy? She'd been informed by Opal the way he treated his subjects, she could only dread how he'd treat his _wife_.

The young woman gulped before collapsing down on the bed, suddenly nauseous. She grabbed her stomach. "Think I'm gonna be sick…"

"Oh dear! Um…" Opal hadn't much experience with this type of thing, but she tried to be comforting. "Just, ah, stay calm! Breathe in and out, I'll uh… I'll get a healer!"

"N-No…" she took a gulp of air, steadying herself, willing her nausea away, slowly clearing her spinning head. "I… c'n Ah 'ave some wat'ah?"

"Of course! Iced, room, or warm."

"…Iced?"

"Alright. Would you prefer gold or silver?"

"_What_?"

"For your chalice." Opal explained patiently. "Would you prefer to drink from gold or silver?"

"…Silver?"

"Ok." She hurried across the room and opened one of her chests, coming face to face with a pile of perfectly polished pearls of all colors. Digging around for a moment, she found what she was searching for. She pulled out the small silver chalice, about as big as she was, studded in pink pearls and emeralds. "Iced water." She said. She knew Zalim had charmed them all, so it was no surprise when it instantly filled with clear water, small pieces of ice bobbing in the mix.

"Here you are, Milady." Opal bowed respectfully, holding up the cup in offering. The future queen grabbed it and chugged it down without hesitation, taking large gulps of water till the silver cup was empty. Opal waited for a moment, still in her kneeling position. She knew she wasn't to rise until someone of authority told her to.

"Ya just gonna stand like tha' all day?" inquired the she-pirate.

"I must be ordered to my feet." She explained. "A servant is to bow to their mistress whenever fit, and only to rise when commanded."

"Ok… then gittup."

"Thank you, Lady Raz." She rose. "Were you pleased with your drink? Do you approve of your bedroom?"

"The watah was fine." she explained, looking around in admiration. "Th' rooms nice. The beds' comfy."

"So you are pleased?"

"Yeh, Ah guess you coud say tha." She ran her fingers over thee pink blanket. "Is this real?"

"I haven't the slightest idea milady. I was not informed of it's material. I will gather the information though, if you wish."

"No, thas alrigh." She stood up, placing the chalice on the carved nightstand. "Am I allowed ta explore? Or it Lord what's-his-face gonna keep me fr'm havin any fun?"

Opal blinked. No one had _ever_ spoken about Zalim with such disrespect. Or any disrespect at all, really. "I… my orders were to accompany you wherever you wished. I don't see why you couldn't explore."

"An… ya called yerself a servant?"

"That's right. I must obey your every command."

"Really? Anythin I say?"

"Anything you say." She promised, beginning to get nervous. "Any and every order you give I must follow."

"Well then, if that's the case" she grinned, rubbing her hands together, a malicious grin spreading on her face. "Where's the nearest waterfall?"

Opal gulped. She could tell this wouldn't end well.

…

She was right. While Raz promised it would be fun, the tiny rabbit was quick to disagree at heart. Her idea of 'fun' was tying a vine around her waist and tossing the poor bunny off the waterfall cliff, making her bungee jump as a living yo-yo. All the while the she-pirate laughed the whole time. While she knew she was over doing it a bit, Raz didn't let up. If there was anything being the youngest on a ship of six rough-and-tumble siblings, it was that dominance had to be assured immediately in a situation, or you became a target. If this rabbit was serious about following her 'every command', she had to see if she was truly serious. Would she _really_ do anything she asked. Even act as a living yo-yo?

Apparently so. Opal didn't utter so much as one word of complaint, though Raz could hear her desperately stifled screams and whimpers of terror. After half an hour, the kangaroo's arm had fallen asleep from being suspended in the air for so long, and poor Opal now resembled a guacamole in color. "Oh…" she stumbled dizzily for a moment when she was set back on her feet, before collapsing flat on her back.

"Ya alrigh there tiny?" Raz leaned over her, gently prodding her in the stomach. "I didn' hurtcha too bad did Ah?"

"N-No Milady." Opal managed. "Just a bit dizzy…"

"Good." She gently grabbed the rabbit around the middle and sat her in an upright position, a finger caressing her long ears for a moment. "Ah was worried Ah'd broke ya."

"I'm quite alright." The young girl assured. "A little, ah… bungee jumping never hurt anyone."

"Act'lly, my brotha broke 'is arm doin tha."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-!" Opal started rambling apologies, dropping to her knees with her hands folded pleadingly. Disagreeing or so much as implying that the Lady of Zalim'island was wrong in _anything_- punishable by death! She'd said, actually _said something_ that directly disagreed with some she'd said! Zalim would obliterate her for sure now!

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down a sec!" she shut her mouth indstantly. "Talk slowa shorty. I can' understand a word yer sayin when ya talk like tha!" her tone was light, but Opal thought she was angry, scolding her, reprimanding her, if you will.

"I-I'm sorry My Queen! Please spare me!"

"Spare you? Wot…"

Opal gulped, tears of fear springing to her eyes. "Will you tell Zalim of my mistakes! He will slay me for sure!"

"Wha, jus fer talkin so fast?" she nodded unsurely. "Well thas jus bout the stupidest thing I've _eva_ heard." And that was saying a lot, considering one of her brothers had the IQ of a tadpole. She gently tilted the young girls' face up with one finger. "So ya jus had a lil slip up. Weh all do. Ah'm no' gonna have ya murdered jus cuz'a something as silly as _tha_." She gently picked her up, patting her head, smoothing away the still building tears with the tip of her pinky. "Don' worry. Ah'd neva have somethin like tha done ta you."

Opal sniffled, reaching up to rub one eye, looking up at her curiously. No one had ever showed her such kindness. Any kindness at all, really. "Really?"

"Of course."

The young girl grinned. She was right. Zalim's bride _was_ nice. No, not just nice. She was kind, loving. She had a good heart. And maybe, just maybe, she was the one. She'd save them all.

A warm feeling spread through Opal's chest and into her heart. Joy. She smiled wider; she liked this feeling. She liked Raz. She could tell immediately everyone would be fond of her. She'd be a great queen. Now, if only she could help Zalim… no, that would never happen. He was too cruel. Too cold. Too emotionless. That couldn't happen. It wouldn't.

…Would it?

**Well, did you like it? Sorry for the longish wait, but I'm back now! In the next chapter or two, maybe, I think I'll have Queen Raz (I love he sound of that. Dunno why, but I just do, for some reason) meet her to-be husband. Oh dear… I'm almost scared to write it! Haha! :D**

**Sorry again for the wait. It's been hectic here at my house, my sister just got a horse, then my mom turned around a few days later and bought my four-year-old cousin one too. Between all that, and getting ready for school to start (tomorrow. Eek! D: kinda nervous!), I've just been so busy! I've got a few ideas for a couple new stories, not sure if I should go for it… input anyone?**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya all! So, I've been sick in bed with strep throat mixed with a bit of a summer cold, I think, so I figured I could get something done. Of the few hours I**_** haven't**_** been sleeping these last few days, I managed to write a new chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy! **

After their adventure at the waterfall, Raz asked Opal to show her around the lair. Until her family came for her (and she was confident they _would_), she wanted to see where she'd be staying. All she'd seen so far was her room and the hallways. She wanted more. Raised as a pirate, she had unquenchable thirst for adventures, always curious, always wondering what was around the next corner. No matter how many times she visited an exotic place, there were new things to see. That one island in the south seas, for example. The first time, at about four years old, she got her first taste of fresh-out-of-the-hive honeycomb. The next, her big brothers introduced her to Mudslide Mountain, teaching her to 'surf' down the muddy, slippery slopes on a flat piece of wood. They'd hunted for crystals in the deep caverns. On the treetops, the constellations in the sky were clear and beautiful. Every time they went somewhere, there were new things to do. This place would be no exception, she'd make sure of it.

Opal showed her all the places she knew, the kitchen, dining room, jewel vaults, Zalim's library, indoor gardens, and, of course "The throne room, M'lady."

Raz slowly entered, looking around in awe. Bones weren't strangers to her, oh no, so they gave her no sense of nervousness or fright. To be honest, she was a bit impressed with his collection. Soon she forgot them though when her eyes rested on the gleaming jewels. She didn't know why, but most of her kind had a natural attraction to all things bright and shiny. That was precisely why she trained herself out of her naturally nocturnal ways. It often felt like she was fighting against her instincts to stay awake during the sunlight hours and sleep under the moon's watchful eye.

Anyway.

She didn't hesitate to go closer and immediately grabbed a diamond the size of a joey! She ran her finger over it, holding it up to the light, watching it sparkle. "Ooh… ok, this par' Ah could git used ta." She said, grabbing a smaller sapphire and shoving it into her pouch. Hey, she'd been kidnapped and was being forced into marriage. She thought it was only fair if she got to treat herself to a little something. Yes, that made sense, she told herself, slipping a handful of topaz's and a couple diamonds into her pouch as well.

She caught Opal staring with wide brown eyes. "Wha? What Lord Jerkface don' know won' hurt'im."

Opal blinked, shaking her head to clear her daze. No one _ever_ dared touch any of Zalim's personal collection of gems. "I apologize, my b'loved Queen. I was just a bit, ah, surprised. You seem so very different from others here. It as if you have no fear."

"Well a'course." She tossed Opal a white pearl. "Pirates ain't scared a' nothin."

"Alright." She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, glancing down at the smooth milky orb in her hands. "M'lady-"

"What's that?" Opal followed her gaze, watching as a large group of wolves filed through the door, all hoisting large pieces of gold and silver. Opal was at a loss.

"I haven't the slightest idea Lady Raz."

"Oh, I been meanin ta ask ya bout that." She said, leaning against the wall casually, taking the pearl from Opal's paws. "Would it kill ya ta _please_ jus call me Raz. 'Lady' makes me sound too import'nt."

"But you are important!" Opal gasped, slapping her paws over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to backtalk!"

"Eh, ferget it." She examined her claws. "Bu' seriously, jus call me Raz. I prefer it."

"But-" Opal bit her tongue.

"If it ain't 'propah' here or whateva, consider a… what wouldja call it if I gave ya a direct order?"

"Royal command?"

"Alrighty then. Consider it a royal command."

"Yes M- I mean, Raz."

"Ya know, ya don't hafta talk so straight an formal. Ah mean, how old are ya shorty? Eleven?"

"Twelve."

"Ah. Well, then yer almos a teenag'ah. Yer supposed ta have a lit'l sass, little rebellion, little bit a yer own style in the way ya talk."

"I…"she didn't know what to say. "This is the proper way to talk when conversing with one of the Ruling Family."

"Yeah yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Jus think about it, alrigh?"

"Of course."

Raz's golden eyes drifted across the room again, watching curiously as the wolves had began stacking those numerous golden parts, fusing them together with torches. "What're they up to?"

"It appears that they are constructing your throne!" Opal exclaimed excitedly. "How lovely!"

"Wai… how in theh _world_ am I supposed ta get up there?!" it was already a good teen feet off the ground, and it wasn't even a third done!

"Magic." Opal answered simply.

"…Ah." Her stomach suddenly growled, and Raz realized she hadn't eaten the past four days. This sense finally set in, and she suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded. "When's suppertime 'round here?"

"Whenever you so wish."

"Well in tha case… where was the dinin hall again?"

Opal smiled and began walking toward the door. "Follow me."

…

Even the second time around, the dining hall stunned her. It was brightly lit, altering itself to her taste. The table was long, seeming to go on forever. At the very head was that golden throne shaped chair, studded with clear diamonds. To it's immediate left was another, slightly smaller, gold as well. This one, however, was decorated in beautiful rosy pearls, and carved with beautiful flora patterns. On it was a silk cushion for comfort. A crystal chandelier hung above, sending rainbow glimmering spots in every direction. The table was shining marble. She took her seat, plucking Opal off the ground and plunking her down in front of her. "Now wha-"

A gold platter appeared before her. It was piled high with her favorite foods, even the tedious raspberry flambé! It could take _hours_ to put the berries into a perfect tiered form, held together with honey, then roasting it slowly. As she was admiring all the food, a voice behind her said "Ah, I see you have made yourself comfortable in your new home. Welcome, my sweet."

**Tada! What didja think? Good, bad, in between? Please review. So, Raz has been shown around, her throne is nearly done, and now Zalim's made the scene. Beware…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back again! Yay, I managed a quick update. Probably cuz I had some free time at school and got a bunch of this chapter done in my notebook… still, it counts!**

**Here we see some interesting between our new queenie and Zalim, oh boy…**

**I don't own Ice Age.**

**Enjoy! **

As Raz turned around her golden eyes met a pair of gleaming ruby ones. For a long moment they held one another's gaze, before simultaneously moved on to observe further, to be honest, Raz wasn't that impressed. She'd been expecting someone… scarier. Not an albino procoptodon jack with ruby eyes. He was slightly taller, a head and a half; not alarmingly so. '_Well he don' look so bad._' She thought.

Zalim looked her up and down for a moment. She was everything he demanded, her fur was a nice unique hue of purplish pink, her horizontal stripes violet gray. He was slightly taken about by her coloring, it had been long enough as it was since he'd encountered a doe of his used-to-be mortal species, but all the time he'd been immortal (and beforehand even), he'd never seen someone with such… _exotic_ fur. But her eyes were what truly captivated his attention; her metallic orbs. Not just their color, but… that- that _spark_ they had. They held courage, aggression, bravery, a fiery adventurous spirit. Just one glance at those bright golden eyes told much about her. Just what he wanted. A beautiful warrior.

Raz blinked. "You're Zalim?"

"Correct M'lady." With impossible speed he'd grabbed her hand and kissed the top. "Might I acquire your name?"

She jerked her hand back, frowning at him, obviously unimpressed. "I'm Raz. Yer oh-so-_lucky_ t'be bride."

"I presumed so." At the snap of his fingers his chair slid out, and he took his seat, golden platter and chalice appearing before him. He raised the goblet appreciatively. "To my lovely new wife." He sipped the red wine. Apparently, the cooks had learned their lesson when one had been killed the other day; this time it was sweet and tasting more of grapes and strawberries than actual wine. "Claw seems to have done well enough. He shall live to see another day."

"YEEEE-_ES_!"

At Raz's questioning glance to the door, Zalim's temper flared. Not only was that panther _spying_, he'd disrupted his queen! _His_ new queen! Unacceptable! Zalim summoned the blue flames, his deadliest weapon, getting a good mental grip on Claw's life aura. Then he snapped his fingers.

A howl of excruciating pain made Raz jump. A moment later, the distant echo of bones clattering to the floor made little Opal shudder, still sitting cross-legged on the tabletop beside her platter. Raz slipped her a piece of raspberry to calm her down and distract her.

"Midnight." Zalim summoned the wolf with a wave of his hand. "Dispose of the bones in the hall."

She bowed the best she could, being a four-leggerm dipping her head and neck, stretching her front legs forwards a bit. "Yes My Lord. Milady she bowed to Raz as well. "I wish you a pleasant first night." And she was gone.

Raz stared in the direction she'd left for a moment. "Did you do that?"

"Of course, my dear."

She glared at him heatedly. "Don' call me tha."

"Yes, yes, of course." He dismissed boredly, running his sharp eyes to Opal, still munching away happily on the piece of flambé Raz had given her. "Opal, leave us."

The rabbit scrambled to her feet, dropping her little morsel of food in the process. She hurriedly slid down the table leg, ready to hastily leave, but Raz said "Wait!" she stopped. She couldn't disobey her, after all.

"Yes Raz?"

Zalim bristled at this. Slamming a fist down, he exploded. "YOU'LL TREAT HER WITH RESPECT!" he boomed. "OR I'LL-"

"_HEY_!"Raz was out of her chair and getting in his face in a second. "Now jus hold on a sec'n, Lord Blackheart!" she prodded him in the chest with each word, fierce golden eyes glowing with rage anger as they glared into his. "Ya leave the poor kid alone. She ain't done nothing wrong!"

His red eyes flashed and he stood up as well. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment; it was always _he_ that gave the orders, always it _he_ that did the commanding and shouting. "Correction, my darling." His voice was strained and calm. You could tell he was making his best effort not to yell at his new bride. "She knows the proper way of addressing you. Yet she did not."

"Maybe cuz I told 'er not to!" Raz snapped. "And don' call me that. I might be bein forced inta marryin ya, but tha don' mean I gotta be happy about it, that don't mean I hafta _act_ happy about it, I don' hafta treat ya with any _respect_ and I most cert'nly ain't yer _darlin_. I ain't yer dear, I ain't yer darlin, I ain't ya sweethar', I ain't yer nothin! And on top a' evrathin else" she slammed her fist down so hard the table shook. "I most certainly in the name'a the _kracken _don't hafta put up with you goin off on some sweet lit'l girl!"

She glare dfor amoment more, making sure she'd gotten her point across. Then she stepped back from the table, grabbing her plate and drink. "C'mon Opal." Her voice was icy. "Let's go. We're 'avin dinner in ku room." The rabbit could only follow in a shocked daze.

Zalim watched them go. This girl was… incredible. Amazing. She had the nerve to talk back, stand up to him; she was brave. He'd give her that. While he wasn't fond of the obvious disrespect, he liked her fiery spirit. Already he was very much impressed. She was sassy. She was strong. She was courageous. She was a bit ill-tempered.

In other words, his perfect match.

When she was long gone, he still stood there, still watching the door, head tilted to the left, expression dazed. She'd managed to do what no one had in a long, long, _long_ time. She'd earned his respect. She was special.

And, even better. For the first time in a few thousand years, Zalim _smiled_. Not cruelly, not angrily, not with any awful desire. But actually a genuine, happy little smile. When he realized was smiling, smiling because of _her_, he realized something. He was already becoming smitten. "Wow…"

**Hiya, again! How'd ya'll like it. So, as you can see, Raz ain't too happy with him… wonder what she and Opal are up to. Please review! No one reviewed my last chapter yet D:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, next chapter! Enjoy!**

Raz paced back and forth in her room, waving her arms about as she raved to Opal, who was sitting on the bedside table, munching happily on a strawberry. Raz was far from impressed with her physical condition and ordered she eat before her. She wouldn't be able to finish it all anyway, there was at least five times more than what her usual supper was- and she was used to sharing off her plate anyway. Besides, she was too busy ranting to pay any attention to her complaining stomach anyway. "He just- he's just so… _ooh_! He alread'eh drives me nuts! Like Squint, 'cept bigger an _so _much more _arrog'nt_! He thinks- ooh!"

Opal swallowed and wiped her mouth. "Well Raz, with all due respect, you weren't exactly… 'compatible' either."

"Well wot didja expect? Jus lettim treat me like Ah'm nothin more than a pr'tty face?!"

"No no, that's not at all what I'm saying." She nibbled at a peach drowned in cherry syrup, her paws covered in the sticky red sauce, getting a bit on her face. Just the small slice was the same in proportion to her as a watermelon slice would be to her kangaroo queen. "what I'm saying is, maybe if you _tried_ to get along with him, it might get easier. If you respect someone- _really_ respect them, as _them_, not because you're scared of them-"

"I ain't scared a' that slimy jerk."

"-then they'll probably learn to respect you as well. And with respect comes the ability to get along, and with that" she took another bite of her sticky slice of peach. "Comes compatibility and happiness."

Raz sighed, putting her face in her hands, flopping down on her bed. "Urgh… why is this so compl'cated?!" she groaned. "I jus met th' guy an I alread'eh hate 'is guts. An I hafta _marry_ 'im? I mean, 'e yelled a' me, yelled 't you- an now yer tellin me ta get _along_ with him?!"

"I know it sounds… _reversed_, m'queen. But it is all I can advise."

"…You talk like a much olda person than whatcha are, ya know tha?"

"…Thank you?"

"Alrigh, ya know wot?" she sat up suddenly, an odd look in her eyes, looking confident.

Opal shifted nervously, setting her half eaten peach aside. She didn't like the way Raz was grinning; the same way she had when she turned her into a yo-yo. "Wh-What… Pleasedon'tmakemebungeejumpagain!" she was already turning a bit green at the thought of that long, scary drop.

"What? No, no, I w's jus thinkin." She rubbed her hands together. "If 'e wants ta play rough, fine. I been playin rough mah whole life. If he don', whateva. But I'm gonna make sure he knows- ya _don'_ mess with a pirate Sheila. _'Specially_ not this one."

Opal winced. "You're really that angry?"

"Oh no, mah dear Opal." She said, all too sweetly. "I don' get _angry_." Her voice turned malicious. "I get _revenge_." That was something her big brothers (Squint in particular) had taught her, drilled into her head since she was a tiny joey unable to yet talk. In situations like this, they'd always said, don't get _angry_. That got you know where and showed the enemy was getting under your skin. So never get _angry_. Get _even_.

"Oh Opal…" she sang, and the rabbit gulped, whimpering in her throat. Again, she could already tell this wouldn't end well.

…

Again, she was right. Rsz asked to be shown to the servants quarters, and Opal had no choice but to oblige and do as she was told, leading her through the skull-torch lit halls. "H-H-Here we are." She squeaked out in a tiny voice. The moment they entered, twelve pairs of glowing predatory eyes zeroed in on them from the shadows. Opal's ears flattened and she whimpered "This place gives me the c-c-creeps." At these words, Raz picked her up, tucking her into the top of her pouch purely out of habit.

Slowly the predatory servants emerged from the shadows, forming a circle around her, all bowing in their four-legger way.

Several greetings of "My Queen." "Milday." And "Your Grace." Made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah, hi. Anywho, stop kissin the ground so I c'n talk ta ya like _normal_ mammals." Instantly they all snapped up into sitting positions. She rolled her eyes. "Fer the lov of vi'lence… neva mind. Aneh'way, look, I need ya'll ta help me with somethin."

"Anything, My Queen." She recognized the orange leopardess as the one that had continuously tried to offer her meals back on the ship.

"Good." Her grin was mean. "Where can we ge' a bucket a' pink paint?"

…

Zaim stood alone in his library, bent over a desk, studying a leaf scroll. "Hmm… let's see…" he raised his lit and a bit higher for a better view, his blue flame being his only source of light. "Platinum band, emeralds, topaz, pearls…" he switched to another scroll momentarily. "Ruby and garnet _here_." He manipulated the sketch with a flick of his finger, bringing life and color to it. He selected a handful of each of the aforementioned gems and formed a circle around the long banana leaf scroll. "Now…" he began muttering the language of magic, fingers glowing a fluorescent yellow as they pressed against the page. An audible electric pulse became evident in the air. The atmosphere seemed to hum and buzz and vibrate, like the earth itself was trying to contribute to the magical workings.

Zalim watched, eyes bright with amazement, as the page turned gold and glittery, giving off a brilliant light and turning his albino fur brazen. The page, now resembling a liquid pool of gold, rippled like a calm pond. Then, out of the magic, pure liquid _magic_, it started to rise. There out of the gold pool, began to rise something, dripping the watery golden glitter. It was slow and mesmerizing, the tip appearing with impossible mystic and wonder. Slowly still it continued to rise, reveal a platinum chain decorated with topaz, emeralds, garnets. It became a long necklace, the tip of a heart shaped ruby appeared at the end. Then-

"Lord Zalim!"

The kangaroo, startled, jumped harshly, breaking his concentration. The necklace instantly vanished, falling back into the golden page, which reverted back to normal at the touch. What was once a pool of gold magic and perfect jewelry was but an old banana leaf scroll and detailed sketch now. "NO!" even as he said it he staggered unsteadily and grabbed the table, claws emerging to keep his grip.

"Lord Zalim?" the voice called again, softer this time, accompanied by a knock on the door. "Lord Zalim?"

"What. _IS. IT_?!" he roared, blasting the door to splinters. There stood Opal, nervously twiddling her fingers.

She bowed. "Um, M'lord?"

"Do you have _any_ idea what you've just done?" He hissed. "How much work you've ruined? How much time and effort wasted? How much _magic_?!"

Opal tried not to whimper. "My deepest apologies, Lord Zalim. But, ah… Lady Raz wishes to see you."

"Oh." His slowl-morphing-to-monstrous form snapped back to normal. "well why did you not just say that?"

Opal smiled at his reaction, still in a respectful kneel. "She resides in the gardens."

**Hey, how was that? Didja like? I got this done during school yesterday, but it took awhile to type it up. I've got most of the next chapter almost done, so it should be up tomorrow or Friday. Please review? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, bringing in a new character in this chapter. Her name is spelled kinda uniquely, but it's pronounced Allie, or Aly, or Ali, or however ya'll are used to seeing it.**

**Enjoy!**

To say Raz was impressed at the gardens would probably qualify for the biggest understatement of the ice age. There was every flower _imaginable_, and in every color. The lilacs were blue, the lilies fluorescent pinks and yellows. The marigolds looked like they'd been dipped in a rainbow, colored every hue of every color. Snaking along the ground was a river of peach nectar that she couldn't resist dipping her hands in and having a sip. She'd always been fond of peach's sweet nectary juice, even as a joey. She had a distant memory of a pair of arms holding her, letting her drink a peach's juice straight from the fruit as a baby.

However, while the peach river was impressive, what really attracted her attention was a single bush of certain blossoms. They were glowing and silver, as if they'd been bathed in liquid moonlight. "Oh…" she reached down and picked one, a small bud ready to open. She watched in amazement as it bloomed right in her hands, opening it's pale petals to face the full moon above. Raz could only stare in awe with wide eyes as a moonbeam swept down from the sky, landing right on the blossom. The petals glowed brighter and began to shimmer, the light becoming blinding for a moment, before ricocheting off, landing on another flower of the same bush, staying connected. The process repeated, until the made-malleable moonlight had woven itself into a web all over the single bush. Then every blossom glowed, filling the grove with pure silver light.

When the bright rays died down, she dared open her eyes. The flowers looked the same… thought the petals looked ton have been injected with midnight blue glitter. And there, in the middle of each one, was a stone.

I was small and round, maybe about half an inch in diameter. It was a glorious cobalt blue in color, streaks of silver showing beneath the translucent outer shell. "Wow…" she watched as the others bent forward, releasing their glowing stones into a neat pile at the base of the bus. "Wha in the… world…" she was soon distracted as a suddenly, a lotus from a nearby bush broke away. For a moment it floated before her, a long line forming behind it. The blossoms whisked and began moving in quick wide circles, slowing pushing her forward. "Hey- wh-what… stop that!" one pushed, surprisingly hard for a flower, in the middle of her back. "Oi! Alright, al_right_, I'm movin, I'm movin!" she rolled her eyes at herself as she began to hop with the whirlwind of sweet smelling flowers leading. "Grea'. Now Ah've _reall'eh_ lost I'. Ah'm talkin ta flowers. This place is messin with m' head…"

The flowers brought her to a large tree in the middle of the huge garden, surrounded by a little stream and raised up on a small hill. The water in the little creak was abnormally warm, so she didn't mind when it splashed unnaturally high and drenched her. The tree twisted and turned oddly in every direction, and the enchanted blossoms brought her to the very top of the hill. When they arrived, they ushered into a crook in the trunk, just the right size, shape, and height for sitting. Once she was situated, the flowers wove themselves into a circle, before setting down on her head- a painful reminder of the ones Shira would make her as a child. Rapidly blinking her stinging eyes, she desperately looked for _anything_ to distract her attention. She got it.

There, floating before her, was a tiny chipmunk. Literally tiny, maybe an inch tall, if that. Her fur was rosy pink and she glowed a soft salmon color. And there, sprouting from her back, was a pair of dragonfly wings, beating a mile a minute. "Wh-What…" she hesitantly held out a finger, and the tiny creature landed on her nail, wings folded neatly against her deck. The chipmunk gave a curtsey in her green leaf skirt and straightened her pine cone chip tiara. "What _are_ you?"

When the little creature spoke, it was high pitched and incredibly quiet and sweet. "I am Princess Alleigh. Princess of the Sprites. And we couldn't help but notice you."

"Alright… why'd ya bring me here?"

"To test ya." She said, dropping her formal voice. This little… _thing_ couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. "We need another sprite to play with us." She gestured around, and Raz then noticed a bunch of other glowing little forms, peaking out at her from the grass, leaves, and bushes. "And we saw you, and you crossed over the Winged River, so that makes you our main choice!"

"Oh no ya don't!" she exclaimed, standing up. "I'm alread'eh bein made into Lord Blackheart's wife. I ain't-"

"Sorry." She said, flitting into the air. "But you got no choice." And, oddly, she kissed her forehead. Instantly Raz felt the change happening. It started as but a harmless tingly feeling in her tummy. Then it got painful. Some sort of force slammed into her brain, cold and heavy, like a big chunk of iron had been put into thought form and was assaulting her mind. A searing pain in her gut made her gasp and double over, like someone had set fire to her stomach. She felt her muscles shrinking, pulling tight over her bones, which were contracting and altering themselves into a new shape. And it _hurt_.

Alleigh watched as the kangaroo began to glow and shrink, writhing in pain, groaning and hissing in utter agony. She flitted down to the ground as the light ceased, ready to address her. She now held a faint violet glow that all sprites had, her newly sprouted wings limp and damp against her back like a newly emerged butterfly form it's cocoon. She lay on the grass at the base of the tree, looking as if she was merely having a peaceful sleep, lying there on her side. "You ok?" she asked, shaking her shoulder gently, noticing out of the corner of her eye the other sprites she was playing with appearing. "Ya alright? Hope I didn't hurt too much… Did it hurt?"

The kangaroo sprite groaned. "No. Freaking. _Duh_!" her eyes fluttered open and two boys helped her into a sitting position, two minks each glowing bluish silver with what looked like firefly wings. "Ow… oh, swee' mother a _pearl_ that hurt. Jeez…" she rubbed her sore shoulder, wincing when it popped.

"Um…" the nearby princess giggled nervously. "Sorry bout that. Um…" she flittered behind her and pulled her up from under the arms, earning an angry cry of pain from the newest sprite. She steadied her more gently this time, before reaching down to her new wings. "Now let's see bout those flappers huh?" she delicately gripped the tips and opened them out, revealing a great pair of silky, silver butterfly wings, partially transparent, with intricate magenta designs decorating them. "Can ya flap em?"

"Kinda busy bein in _pain_ here!"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

After she was decently oriented again, the newly-made oriented sprite climbed to herself, wings shivering along with them. she tried to glance over her shoulder and experimentally flapped, starting slightly when they began to beat almost consciously, lifting her quickly into the air. The two minks, who looked like twins, each gently grabbed an arm and helped her down, giving instructions.

Soon enough she'd gotten the hang of her wings, she soon was introduced to the playful side of these odd winged little creatures, and it wasn't long before she was half-forced into a game of air-tag, and, though she found it rather silly, she had to admit, this _was_ fun! Now she knew what Silas was talking about!

After about an hour, suddenly a golden glow was visible, and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Queen Katrina!" they all gasped, rushing to her with hasty bows. She flew over too, staying shyly at the back of the crowd.

"Now, who's this then?" a smooth voice called out, and the crowd parted. Her wings were big butterfly ones twice the size of her body. She was a chipmunk like the princess, but was bright cyan blue and her wings were a deep navy blue, surrounded by a sea blue glow.

"Ma, this is Raz!" Alleigh exclaimed, hurrying to her side. "I kinda- um…"

"Oh Alleigh…" she sighed, before gently tilting her face up, looking her over. "Well, I suppose you can stay for the night. You'll be our royal guest."

"But…"

"No no, I insist dear." The woman said. "I'm sure you'll find our guest rooms most comfortable. But first" she rose into the air, arms raised above her head, and suddenly, thousands of sprites were watching. "Tonight we feast in honor of our guest, the to-be queen of this island!"

In the back of her mind Raz wondered how she could know about that, but she was distracted as Katrina took her arm and began leading her high up into the trees. As they went up, she wondered what _other _adventures she'd be pulled into on this island while she was here. It was obvious this was no ordinary island… what else could possibly await her? Much more, she was sure.

**Kay, I've got the next four chapters already written, just gotta get them typed up and posted, kay? Please review, tell me what you think of this odd twist. I know, I know, it's very strange, but that's the whole point! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm here again! New character alert!**

The sprites palace was carved into the tree, inside the hollow trunk. The halls were carpeted in fuzzy moss, feeling extremely soft to her now-tiny feet. The walls were smooth bark and decorated with many paintings on 'large' leaves. They showed her around, and she found great awe in the 'observatory', a room with a clear piece of glass over the top. When she asked what the clear, hard substance was, they said it was the result of lightning striking sand, hardening it into _that_. Everything seemed to be magnified through the piece of glass, the moon looked close enough for her to reach out and grab right out of the sky. Once acquainting her with the palace grounds, she was shown to her room. It was round in shape with a single firefly in a leaf pouch hanging above creating light. It was surrounded by little crystals on all sides, so the room was colored a million colors, filtering through the jewels. Her bed was a large walnut shell with lilac petals for a mattress, a tiny bit of cotton for a pillow, and a single yellow rose petal for a blanket. There was a desk and chair, and a window seat. A vase of pretty flowers, surprisingly sprite sized, sat on the table beside her bed.

Raz sighed, gliding over to the window seat and plunking down, pulling her knees up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around the, she lay her head down and looked up at the stars. She picked out the different constellations, a few made up by she and her siblings, some traditional. For a while she just sat there, watching the sky, watching the memories whiz by in her head, eyes filling up with tears. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and she sniffled quickly, hastily wiping the tears on her wrist. "C- Come in."

Princess Alleigh opened the door and hurried over to her, sitting down in front of her. "Aww… what's wrong? Why're ya so sad?"

"H- How did…"

"Your wings." She pointed, and Raz glanced backwards. Sure enough, they'd changed from silver to a dark, depressing gray. "They change color with our moods. Sad is gray for you, apparently. So" she fluttered her own for a moment. "What's got ya so upset?"

"I…" she heaved a sad sigh, tears slowly creeping back into her eyes. "I guess I'm a little homesick."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The chipmunk sprite apologized. "We'll have some medicine prepared and-"

"Huh? No, no, not like _tha_. Ah'm not _sick_ sick, just… homesick. Iss' when…" she swiped at her tears. "Iss' when… yer away from yer fam'ly an… ya miss 'em so much, i' hurts. Like yer sick."

"I'm sorry." The sprite princess apologized, reaching forward to pat her arm. "Maybe I can get mom ta whip ya up a transportation potion."

"Girls!"

"Oh, right." Alleigh blushed. "That reminds me, it's time for dinner!"

…

The banquet hall was large and impressive. The windows magnified the stars, decorated with leaf streamers and flower bows. The chairs were beautifully carved and studded in shiny geodes, the placemats beautiful woven grass circles, dyed many pretty colors according to the diner's color. Her own was purple, naturally. The long table was long and smooth stone, and Raz was escorted to a chair directly left of the queen's at the head of the table, Alleigh sitting across from her. The queen clapped her hands and the food was brought out; honeycomb, pieces of corn, honeysuckle, and the drinks… when Raz sipped it, she instantly started at the heavenly sweet taste. "Wh- What _is_ this stuff?"

Katrina's smile was kind as she patted her hand. "That is nectar my dear? Quite the pleasant taste, mm?"

She opened her mouth, but never got to respond, as the queen suddenly pushed back her chair and raised her arms. When it was silent, she raised her acorn cup. "A toast" she began, gently taking Raz's arm and having her stand. "For our wonderful guest!" everyone cheered and raised their glasses, drinking gladly.

After dinner, there was 'music', things she'd never think of as music unless you were sprite sized. Crickets, air blowing through the air, buzzing of bees, croaking of frogs. Thrown all together, it actually became a nice, danceable melody. Everyone went around talking and dancing, some up in the air and some on the floor. Raz unsurely drifted around, waving at the occasional person, shyly refusing when Alleigh asked her to come dance with her and her friends. "Oh…" she heaved a sigh and found a nice corner, sliding down to the floor. It wasn't that the party wasn't nice, but… it reminded her of the parties they'd have at home. Just a happy family playing music, chatting, hanging out.

She thought maybe she could sneak out unnoticed, maybe go back to her room and sulk, but before she could, there was a tap on her leg. She turned. There before her stood a sprite even smaller than all the others, a little mouse girl, with cream colored fur and brown eyes, blinking up at her innocently. Her wings were miniature butterfly ones, a gentle pastel pink with purple polka dots. "Can I… help ya?"

"U- Um… I was wondering…" her voice was sweet as she put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth.

Raz crouched down to her height. "Yes?"

"A- Are you _really _gonna be the queen?" her voice was light and airy with awe.

Raz tried for a smile. "Yeah… thas me."

The child lurched forward and hugged her leg. "Oh goody!" she chimed. "I always wan'ned ta meet a princess!"

"Don'tcha know Alleigh?"

She shook her head as Raz gently detached her. "N-No… we were jus' invited cuz you were 'ere." The child frowned, as if deep in thought. "I ain;t import'nt like them." she pointed across the room to two red fox sprites. "Their the- the duch'ss thingies."

"Ah."

"I'm not like them. I always wan'ned ta see the palace, bu' I couldn't. I'm not like the princess er queen."

Raz blinked, before slowly smiling. "Y'know wot squirt?"

"What?"

"I ain't like them eith'ah. Theh jus chose me cuz theh though Lord Blackheart would think Ah gotta pretty face. I ain't no queen."

"I don' care." She said indignantly. "I think yer a grea' queen."

She patted her head. "Whas yer name?"

"I- I'm Lela."

"Well Lela" Raz held out her hand. "Why don'tcha c'me with me back ta mah room? Ah think I've go' something y'll like."

"Ok!" the little girl chimed, skipping for the door.

As she watched her go, starting after her, Raz felt a few tears form. She was much like Flynn, happy and innocent.

Noticing her getting far ahead, she started up her wings and hurried after her. "Lela! Wai' fer me!"

**Well? Yes, I know, not much action, but I needed something to introduce Lela with. I'll get right to work on the next chapter, I've got a little tweaking to do. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Look, I'm not dead! I'm back, and **_**alive**_**! XD Anywho, sorry for taking so long, but here it finally is.**

**Oh, and before I forget, you've **_**got **_**to check out KaylaDestroyer's newest story, Pirate Twins! It's spectacular, you'd be doing yourself a huge favor by reading it! So far only one chapter, but still awesome! Don't forget to check it out!**

**Warning: Beware extreme cuteness…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age (I wish).**

**Enjoy!**

Lela couldn't help bouncing in excitement as Raz sat her down in her carved chair. She wondered what this special surprise was that she'd spoken of. Perhaps an extra piece of honeycomb? Her own sprite sized flower to put in her fur. "Now hold still…" she ordered gently, taking the little mouse's face in her hands, gently tilting it up and side to side, getting a good view of her face, assessing it. Her little wings turned a brilliant yellow and buzzed in excitement. Suddenly, the to-be queen snapped her fingers. "Ah've go' it." And she picked up a comb.

Lela was surprisingly patient. She didn't voice pain at the slight tangles in her fur as they were brushed out. She ignored the spritzing and sprinkling of water applied to her face. She didn't squirm at the odd feeling of her claws being filed. "Um… M- M'lady?"

"Aye Sheila?" Raz asked, slightly muffled, as she was holding something in her teeth. "An ya can jus' call me Raz."

"A-Alright. Raz?"

"Mm?"

"What're you doing?"

"Well if Ah toldja" Lela could feel her ears being pulled together by something. "I' wouldn' be a s'prise, now would i'?"

"I don' know." The little mouse answered honestly. "I never had a surprise b'fore."

"Wha…" Raz sounded stunned. "How come?" she pulled a knot tight somewhere Lela couldn't see.

"Thas wha happens when yer mommy an daddy abandon you."

She gasped and nearly dropped her comb. Why in the _world_ would someone abandon such a wonderful little girl? "Aw Lela, Ah'm sorr'eh."

"It's fine." her little girl voice was far too serious. "I don't care. They didn't, so I don't either."

Raz could only continue brushing in shock. As she preened her fur, she wondered, was this how _every_ child grew up here on this island? With no parents, with no one to love them, no one to call their own?

Now, she didn't have parents growing up either, but it didn't really matter. She had five goodhearted older brothers that loved her, took care of her, were always there when she needed them. she was never lonely, and never had any reason to fear. She had a family; just because there was no mother or father didn't mean she had no family. She was loved and cared for, she was happy; she had a good childhood, all around. But here… didn't _any_ children get to know their parents, besides the royal sprites? Albeit she only knew two of the children here, Opal and little Lela, so perhaps she was assuming, but what if… what if she was right? What if _none_ of the kids here had family of any kind, no parents, no siblings… no one to play with them, tuck them in? Make them feel special? No one to make the little girls cute little flowery crowns to wear, no one for the boys to wrestle with?

"Lela?"

"Yeah?"

"Hmm…" she set the brush down and turned the little girl to look at her. "Somethin's missing…" she snapped her fingers, before going to her bedside table, calling for the little girl to close her eyes. She did. When Raz came back over, Lela still stood there, arms behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels, eyes closed, a nervous smile on her face, biting her lip. She set her retrieved item on the mouselings head. "There… open yer eyes."

She did, promptly gasping in amazement when Raz gently set her on the chair before the polished disk of flattened pearl they used for a mirror. "Wow…" she breathed, turquoise eyes wide and bright. "Pretty…" her fur was done, brushed out, silky, fluffy, and flawless. Raz had found a little lily petal skirt in her carved bark wardrobe, and had gently slipped it onto the tiny girl, the petals curling outward at the hem, so it bobbed festively whenever she moved. She'd been sprinkled with a pretty silver sparkly dust that Raz had found in a dish on the vanity table she now sat at. Her wings had been gently caressed and polished with a special gloss that was handy, so they were shimmery and clear and clean as could, like they'd been dipped in oil. And there, finishing off the look, was her lotus crown, a bit too big on the little girl, but looking as pretty as anything. "Is that… is that _me_?" she whispered.

"Sure is." Raz gave her a proud smile as the mouse's wings turns a bright festive yellow, indicating her joy. Her smile was too big for her face it seemed, and it was the expression of pure and utter joy that made Raz's own spirits lift, her wings turning magenta pink. "If there's one thing Ah've learned" She sat down in the vanity chair when Lela flitted into the air, promptly scrambling into her lap and hugging her tight, snuggling into her warm fur happily. "Iss' tha, no matta where ya are in the world, evra lil girl, at some poin' in life, wan's ta be a princess."

"And I am now! Looky! I'm pretty now!"

"Ya sure are." She chuckled and straightened her lotus wreath, those big beautiful eyes meeting hers, filled to the brim with happiness and respect and admiration. The little sprite girl peaked at her for a moment from under the brim of white petals, before flitting up and throwing her arms around her neck, squeezing her tight.

"Thank you!" she squealed, before her voice went soft. "Thanks… bunches and bunches…"

Raz blinked for a moment, observing their reflection for a moment, before tenderly hugging back. Her grip became possessive and protective for a moment, bowing her head over the child's, and for a long time they stayed like that, the future queen trying to ignore the single tear dribbling down one cheek.

"Raz?"

She reached up quickly and swiped the water away before the mouse pulled away to look up at her adoringly. "Aye?"

Suddenly she looked shy. "Tell me a story."

She blinked, slightly startled; she hadn't been expecting that. "What?"

She yawned suddenly and rubbed her eyes. "tell me a story. I never heard a bedtime story before. Please?"

Her expression softened. "Alright." Picking her up, she gently glided to the walnut bed, sliding in, Lela beside her. The little mouse lay on her stomach, head propped on her elbows, watching her expectantly. "Alrigh… think I'll tell ya the story of the Sea's Sapphire Sceptor t'night…"

And so Raz told her the tale of adventure, mystical things, far off places that existed perhaps just beyond the horizon. Lela listened intently, loving every bit of it, desperately trying to keep her eyes open. Raz knew the story by heart; it was her favorite bedtime story as a child, and one of her brothers would tell it to her nearly every night. It wasn't until near the very end of the story that she noticed Lela had fallen asleep, head in her lap, breathing soft and gentle, the lotus crown over her eyes. Raz smiled down at herm gently removing the flower wreath, setting it aside. Sliding down in bed, she gently pulled the little girl into a more comfortable position, beside her with her head on the pillow. She clicked her teeth to the firefly high above, and it obediently flickered off. She snuggled into bed, Lela snuggled close.

And just like that, Queen Raz and Princess Lela fell asleep.

**Here we go! I'm **_**so**__**sorry**_** for taking so long, really I am! Sorry, I've been kinda sick lately, for about the last two weeks or so, I've been **_**so**_** tired I barley have enough to do my homework or eat dinner before I crash. Sorry, I'll try to get to bed early tonight and maybe I'll be able to get another chapter up.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm **_**back**_**! If anyone read my author's note on Survival At Seas… I got to see the joey! I didn't get to interact with her or anything, as it's her mother's first joey and she was already kind of skittish around strangers… I got to see part of her tail and her head for about three seconds, but then mummy noticed and pushed her back inside, like "Oh no you don't! You stay in there!"**

**ANYWAY! On with the chapter! Hope you enjoy! I should have the next one up soon!**

The next day was a blur. Raz and Lela had breakfast with Alleigh and Katrina, and Lela couldn't have been happier. Raz let her sit on her lap and nibble at her honeycomb, and they shared a glass of orange juice. She'd taken off most of her cute princess outfit, but insisted on keeping the pretty lotus crown, even if it _was_ wilting a little.

After breakfast, Lela begged Raz to let them go out and play in the garden. Of course, she obliged. Alleigh joined them in the garden for a game of tag. They played the whole day through, doing nothing but goofing around and having fun, tumbling through the air effortlessly, snacking on nectar from the flowers.

The little mouse pup had never been happier! Raz made her feel like she was floating on a cloud, full of joy and without a care in the world. Usually she was timid and scared of everyone, but _now_…

That night, Lela sighed happily as she lay on a leaf of a tall tree, Raz sitting beside her. The stars twinkles above them, the full moon oval shaped as it began to lose it's fullness. The mouse snuggled into her side affectionately, Raz's arm around her, feeling warm and safe. "Raz?"

"Aye Sheila?"

The mouse giggled. She still didn't understand why she called her that. "My name's Lela silly! An' I was just wondrin… are you ever gonna go back ta bein one'a the Big Ones?"

"Um-" Raz couldn't help blinking a little in surprise. What, did Lela expect her to stay an inch tall for the rest of her life? No, of course not! She couldn't! She still had to get out of here, and get home to her family! Her brothers must be worried sick… literally, Silas had once worried himself sick over her and got a bad fever for three days… they were all so protective, it made her nervous. Were they handling her absency alright? Had Squint reverted from just slightly insane to completely and totally crazy? Had Gupta and Squint been at it enough to tear out each others throats? "Lela, look, I… I um.. I can'…-"

She looked up at her curiously as she clambered into her lap, big aqua eyes blinking innocently and her nose twitched a little. "Can't what?"

"Lil' Bit…" she heaved a heavy sigh. "Ah can' _stay_ like this… I- ah've go' a fam'ly, an siblin's, that need me a' home. I… Ah couldn'-"

She didn't get to finish. Suddenly, a loud sound pulsed in her ears, and she sat up, looking around. She scrambled to the edge, looking down. Not far below, looking troubled, was Zalim. He was muttering to himself, looking quite agitated as he paced back and forth. "I'll kill that rabbit for this… hang her bones on the chandelier. Nobody lies to me and gets away with it. That brat _specifically_ said she'd be out here…"

Raz's eyes widened. He was going to hurt Opal! Without thinking, she leapt over the side and soon found herself hovering in front of him. However, he simply frowned and swatted at the pest, not bothering o investigate further.

"Go, leave me!" he ordered, waving a hand at the sprite as it flitted back and forth, dodging him. It was speaking in it's high pitched voice, but he paid no mind to the squeaky words. He would have simply killed it, but sprites were immortal like himself. Only a few extremely potent poisons could kill an immortal, or a _very_ powerful spell could sap said immortality, but he was still feeling very drained from the past night's extensive use of magic. He needed time to recharge. He didn't have the energy to be rid of the little pest.

As Raz dodged another absent minded swat, her temper flared. Well! If he was going to ignore her, she'd just have to get his attention another way! Zalim paid no attention as the sprite flitted out of sight, apparently having given up on annoying him.

Raz hovered behind his head, studying the surface. Different places, sometimes a bit differently placed depending on the species, were very sensitive to touch. Certain blood vessels and nerve endings, and if she remembered right… kangaroos had a particularly sensitive one right at the base of their ears. Flitting closer, she made a soft landing so as not to be detected, and took out one of her sawfish skull swords. All of her weapons had shrunk with her. Feeling around, she found the slight pulse, raised the blade high, aimed… and stabbed downward.

A satisfying yowl of pain made her chuckle to herself. "Mission accomplished." However, her victory was short-lived. A large hand, quicker than should have been possible, was suddenly there and wrapping around her quite tightly, stealing her breath. "You rotten no good pest! I'll killa you for that!" He was in a sour enough mood as it was, and this tiny creature had made it a thousand times worse. He'd rip of it's wings and make them into a potion, grind it's bones into a potent powder!

Raz was dragged through the air and down in front of Zalim, his red eyes bright with anger. For a moment her apparent fiancé glared, opposite hand lighting itself ablaze with cobalt flames… before he recognized the displeased sneer, the sharp golden eyes, the violet fur. "_Raz_?"

"Uh, _duh_!" she wriggled free. "You _bettah_ have somethin ta turn m' back…"

"Um… of- of course! Yes my dear, of course. I'll show you straight to the study."

"I'm no' yer 'dear'!"

But Zalim wasn't listening, already hurrying back to the palace, and Raz was forced to follow.

A pair of aqua eyes watched her go sadly, big and full of tears. "R-R-Raz…?" Lela whimpered. Her new friend was gone… the young mouse began to weep softly, her heart bleeding.

…

"Oh, where is it?!" a thousand scrolls floated around in the air, Zalim's will keeping them afloat. "No, no… no! Where is it?!"

"I though ya said ya 'ad a cure!"

"I do, be patient!" he snapped. "However I need a certain scroll for the potion recipe… wrong measurements would result in your death!"

She rolled her eyes. What a hypocrite. He told her to be patient, and yet if anything was delayed a second later than he desired, he brutally murdered whoever he believed responsible? She looked at another one, and though she couldn't read the fancy ancient script, she recognized the simple drawings of vague shapes with wings, some crossed out. Could this be… "Is i' this one?" He glanced over and appeared beside her in a fraction of a second.

He skimmed it briefly. "Ah, yes! Well done darling."

"I'm _not_ yer darlin!" she protested.

He didn't listen and instead made his way to his stone table, reading over the scroll carefully. He summoned a bowl and a mass of ingredients, tossing many inside and heating them with a fire. "Three poppy seed… a drop of liquid gold…" Raz could only stare in horror and disgust as to what went into that bowl. Suddenly staying an inch tall sounded much more appealing. "Ah…" he squinted at the paper. "10 drops of chipmunk oil… and a drop of your blood."

"Wait, wha-!" before she could stop him, he'd reached out with a pine needle and pricked her arm. "Ow!"

"Sorry love."

"I'm not-"

"There. It is finished." Raz rubbed her arm. At this size, the wound was about the size of a sword stabbed. "Alright." He willed a few drops into a sprite-sized cup, filling it. "Drink up."

She gulped, held her breath, and drank.

**I'm back! Hope ya'll liked it, please review! Not to worry, we'll see little Opal again soon, and Lela… I have plans for her! ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Omigosh! Look! I actually did a fast update! Yayz! :D**

**While you're reading this, you've GOT to read this new story written by KaylaDestoryer and eightbooksand60cats! It's awesome! It's called Motley, a Supernatural/Ice Age/Rise of the Guardians/other things I don't know but I'm sure are there crossover! It's awesome! Go read!**

**Enjoy! I don't own Ice Age…**

The transformation was painless. In a flash, she'd popped back to her normal size and her wings had vanished, and she rolled each should a moment to get used to the lack of weight. "Ah…" stretching her arms above her head, she bent backwards a bit, enjoying the feeling of _not_ being an inch tall. "Mm…" she took on a normal stance again and faced Zalim once more, finding him watching her intently. All the scrolls were flying through the air at lightning speed, rearranging themselves on the shelves carved into the walls. "…Neva though' I'd say it, bu… nice job. Guess…" she swallowed "Guess tha one_ thing_ ya did tha don't make we wanna slit ya throat."

He chuckled. "Good to know."

"Well, don' git too 'xcited." She sneered. "Ah still hate yer guts."

Hi eyes narrowed. "Good to know."

"Well, g'night." And she hopped out of the room, leaving Zalim to stare after her.

…

She found Opal weeping when she arrived back in her room. The rabbit lay in her little bed, curled up in a ball, crying into her soaked pillow, sobbing and sniffling miserably. "Oh Opal…" the bunny didn't even hear her, so Raz approached and reached down, gently picking her up. Opal didn't bother looking to see who it was, just curled up in the familiar hands that were holding her and trying to let the sudden heartbeat drown out her sobs. "Shh… don' cry. Don' cry… what's th' mattah Sheila?"

"R-R… Raz?" she choked.

"Aye, iss' me. Shh… don' cry. What's wrong?"

"Y- You were gone!" she sobbed. "You weren't in the garden and- and now Zalim's gonna kill me and… and… I thought I was going to be all alone again! And he's gonna kill me! I…" she sniffled. "I don't wanna die!"

"Aw Opal…" she stroked her ears and sat down on the bed. "Shh… now stop tha,I' don't help any'n." she ordered gently, using the corner of the blanket to gently mop up her little friend's tears. "C'mon… c'mon now, iss' ok. Ah promised Ah wouldn' lettim hurt ya, an I plan ta keep tha promise." She tilted her head up. "Ok?"

She sniffled a few final times and rubbed her eyes. "Ok."

"Good." A smile crossed her face as the small girl yawned. Raz couldn't blame her, because although it had only happened once, weeping so hysterically due to a hurting heart took a lot out of a person. She grinned. "Alrigh, Ah think iss' bed time."

It wasn't hard to find Opal a bed. She emptied one of her simpler boxes of jewelry, folding up a bit of cotton for the pillow. She put her into bed, a scrap of silk she found serving as a blanket , and told her the same story she'd told Lela. She realized with a pang in her chest that she'd left the tiny mouse all alone out there on the tree… instantly she filled with remorse. That little girl was barely four and a mere centimeter tall! How could she have…

A sleepy sigh caught her attention. She hadn't even realized Opal was still under her hand, her thumb stroking the rabbit's long silky ears. She smiled softly and pulled the blanket up a little closer to her chin, kissing one finger and touching it to Opal's forehead. "G'night Opal." She headed for the door; she had some more things to take care of. "Promise Ah'l be 'ere when ya wake up."

…

"In the name of…" Zalim was feeling even more exhausted then earlier. He could tell; he'd depleted enough magic energy, it could take a month to regain it all! That transformation spell, that amulet that he _had_ to have done by the summer solstice- and now, as if things weren't bad enough, _this_ took the cake. He tried his hardest not to be mad at Raz; this was obviously her work. His room, and everything _in_ it, had been dyed pink. Bright pink. And not just _bright_, it was more like… smack-you-face-and-permanently-blind-you pink. However, he wasn't mad at Raz. She'd had a hectic enough night. But he knew better than to keep any emotions, especially anger, bottled up. That only made it worse. So the fury had to _go_ somewhere. He couldn't take it out on her, but he had to vent. Otherwise… well, the last time, the island nearly sunk due to the biggest earthquake in the history of the world.

So his fury was channeled across the island, and he wasn't surprised when the volcano blew _it's_ top instead. It had been dormant for the past few centuries or so, but things changed all the time; things went the way _he _wanted them to. After all, he was the one with power. The one everyone feared. The one that no one dared oppose or challenge. He was-

A snickering caught his attention, and his gaze whipped to the door. His to-be wife stood in the door, leaning on the frame, arms crossed over her chest, giggling to herself, nodding as she surveyed the room. "Nice, nice… Ah 'ad no ah'dea ye was a pink fan."

"I am not." He retorted coolly. "Do not think I am ignorant. I know this was your doing."

"Yeah, yeah, Ah'll take credit fer that." She entered the room, just a few paces from the door. "Bu' Ah didn' come ta brag. I wanna talk ta you."

"May I ask what about?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." She set herself down in a comfortable carved chair, a satin pillow appearing on the seat just for her comfort. She rolled her eyes but made no move to remove it. "So when's th' weddin?"

"Excuse me?"

"When's the weddin? When do Ah get ta be jus th' _luckiest_ Sheila in the world?"

"Ah, yes. I believe The twenty first of June will be sufficient. The peak of summer, the warmest of the year."

"_June_?!" it was only March! She had three months to wait! Three months she'd be stuck here… then again, that was also three months for her to escape. Three months for her brothers to find her. Then she could get out of here and go home, and live her simple, non-pampered life… but when she left, she'd have to leave…

"Yes, June. Unless _you_ have a preferred date…?"

"No, no, Ah… I jus remember'd somethin."

"And what might that be, my dear?" She stood up and gestured for him to come closer. He did as she wanted, crossing the room, closing the space between them. "What is it?"

"_This_." She brought her hand back and struck forward with all the strength she had. The sharp smack sound resonated loudly in the air, and the blow sent Zalim reeling and Raz's palm and fingers stinging. "Ah swear" she got in his face, noticing the three bloody claw marks on his cheek slowly starting to heal themselves already. "If you _eva_ thretean Opal again, I'll tear out yer throat." In an instant her favorite spiral shell spear was in her hand, the tip pressing dangerously on his throat. "Ah don' care _how_ immortal ya are, _nobody_ hurts my friends. _Nobody._ Not even _you_." The blade pressed harder, and a dingle droplet of blood leaked from under his fur, trickling down his neck. "Ya can pick on me as misr'able as a ya wan, but you leave tha swee' little girl outta it!" she yanked her blade back and shoved it into her pouch, storming out, point made.

Zalim's hand reached up and touched his neck, noting the red stain on his fingertip. "_Wow…_"

**Hope you like! So this is more of a filler chapter, I have more planned in the chapters to come! Please review!**


End file.
